


I'm Your Man

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Trans, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is worried about the talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older work. I just upload it here. 
> 
> This was written before I came out as trans myself. It has some outdated language regarding trans issues, but I have chosen not to change them because they reflect that time in which I wrote it.

Tony’s cultivated being confident on dates because he had to. He had to be confident to the point of cocky because if the date turned out well he would have to ask the person out again, or take them home, and even if he only asks for a second date the possibility of taking them home becomes that much more likely. Not that Tony minded taking dates home. No, sex with beautiful people ranked high on the list of things he loved most in the world, but before the actual sex could happen they’d had to have _the talk_. It was because of _the talk_ that Tony had cultivated confidents in the dating department. 

Tonight was going to be particularly hard for two reasons. The first was the letter he’d gotten from his mother’s lawyer, shoved in his mailbox right there on top, where he couldn’t miss it. He’d put it on his kitchen table and tried hard not to look at it too often, especially the address scrawled across the front.

_Ms. Tina DiNozzo._ __

It had been a long time. Tony had almost forgotten what it felt like. He took a drink; it shouldn’t bother him any more. It didn’t usually. Sometimes when he was hanging out with his old cop buddies one of them would slip up. _Tina_ , it had been harder back then, much easier for him to carry a badge now and he respected Kate, Ziva, Jenny, Paula all the more for it. He knows how hard what they did was. 

 

It hurt more because it was his mom though, and she should know better, at this point she really, really should. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried not to think about it. Then he’d opened the letter and read about his parents’ latest legal fight  about the family fortune and wondered if there would actually be anything left for him by the time they died. 

He walked into his bedroom to worry about clothes; normally he’d go with a button up shirt and nice pants, maybe a few buttons open on the shirt to highlight his chest. Tony was damn proud of his chest, worked out three times a week and paid a hell of a lot of money for it, but tonight he went for a shirt buttoned all the way up and a tie. He hesitated for a moment and then picked out a dress jacket too, because this date wasn’t like his other dates, this date was special.

Which brought Tony around to reason number two, for why his hands were sweating under the table the way they usually never did on first-dates.

This date wasn’t like most of his dates, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it if _the talk_ didn’t go well. Tony tried to not get all soft and girly about it, even in his head. After all he hadn't fucked it up yet. He looked up and smiled across the table at Timothy McGee, who smiled back, looking much calmer and at ease then Tony felt. Which should be fucking hilarious and kind of ironic. Tony took a sip of wine to steady his nerves and glanced back up at Tim who’d been openly watching him. When he met Tim’s eyes Tim blushed sweetly and looks away, and Tony felt a smile tug at his lips, maybe this wasn’t going to be as different then what he'd imagined it after all.

“Your umm.” Tim made a vague gesture towards Tony without actually looking at him. “Your tie. It looks nice on you.”

Tony smoothed down the green silk that matched his eyes. “Thanks.”

He looked at Tim, tried to think of something nice to say about him, that wouldn’t sound too weird and failed. Actually when it came right down to it Tony thought Tim looked beautiful. He’d buzzed his hair short again and Tony liked it, liked the softness of it, liked the way Tim’s blue shirt highlighted Tim’s natural fairness, and the way his light grey jacket and pants made him look older and more mature without detracting from Tim’s natural softness. Tony had always thought Tim was easy on the eyes, but it had taken years for him to realize it was Tim’s sweetness and his natural intelligent that really turned him on.

“You look good.” Tony swallowed his wine and leaned forward pitching his voice low and intimate. “You look more then good Tim. I’d even go as far as ‘really great’.”

Tim blushed, which Tony thought was one of the most adorable things he’d seen in a long time and fiddled with one of his forks. “You really think so?”

Tim’s eyes when he raised them to Tony’s were very fragile and Tony realized that he  wasn’t the only one afraid of being hurt here. With a pang of regret he also realized that maybe Tim was even expecting to be hurt. He reached across the table and briefly covered Tim’s hand with his own squeezing gently.

“Yeah.” He told him seriously. “I really do Tim.”

Tim looked up at him and Tony saw something akin to hope in the other man’s eyes. It made him swallow hard and look away.  

They finished their dinner and Tony walked Tim out to the parking lot. “Hey Tim?” Tony fingered the keys in his pocket. “Would you like to come home with me? I mean if you don’t that’s cool too. I can drive you home.”

Tim looked at him, head tilted a little to the side and then noded. “Yeah I think I would like that.” He paused for a moment “I think I would like to go home with you.”

Tony drove them back to his apartment and let them in.

“You know I might have another bottle of wine.” Tony said hoping he didn’t sound like he was trying to liquor Tim up. In all actuality it was really for him because he knew what he was going to have to do and he needed as much liquid courage as he could get. He ducked into the kitchen before Tim could reply and found the smallish bottle, opened it, and poured himself some before taking a sip. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. Tim was out in the living room. Tim, an agent he’d worked with for years, watched grow from a rookie into a damn good investigator. Tim who was everything Tony wasn’t; brilliant, with soft, yet totally masculine, curves Tony just ached to touch. Tim cared, and had a good sense of humor and had actually seen all the movies that really mattered. Tony took another sip of wine.

There was something else too. For years Tony hadn’t taken any relationship seriously. Men, women it never really mattered, the most committed Tony got was a second date after they’d already slept together. Things where changing though. Jeanne, she had been special, she could have been the one. After her, he’d started really thinking about what he wanted from like. When he was much younger he’d avoided relationships because they were too girly, too feminine and he’d been trying so hard. Now he didn’t feel the need, plus he wasn’t as young as he used to be. Tim . . .Tim was special though. If something happened between him and Tim he wanted it to be serious, he wanted it to matter. Which would mean they were going to have _the talk_ , probably tonight, and if Tim freaked out . . . Tony took another gulp of wine; he wasn’t sure what he’d do if Tim freaked out. 

He suddenly realized he’d left Tim alone in the living room for far longer then he’d intended and picked up the two glasses of wine, hurrying out.

“Hey, there McGee.” Tony set the glasses down on the table, and Tim looked up from where he’d been kneeling on the floor next to Tony’s DVD collection.

“You weren’t kidding about being a movie buff. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many DVDs in a private collection before.”

“That’s not even all of them.” Tony sipped his own wine. “There are more in the study.”

Tim raised his eyebrows at Tony “you have a study?”  
Tony grinned, “No, I just have another room with a computer and more DVDs.”

Tim stood and picked up his glass, taking a sip of wine.

Tony sat down at on the couch and after a moment. Tim came to sit next to him their legs close but not touching. Tony looked down at his hands then set his glass on the coffee table.

“Look Tim.” He looked down at his hands again and then smiled rather ruefully up at Tim. “This probably isn’t what you where expecting huh?”

Tim took another sip of his wine “No actually, when you invited me out and then back to your place I thought . . .” Tim made a vague motion in the air.

“Yeah.” Tony looked at his hands again. “The thing is Tim, I do want to, I mean I really, really want to, but there’s something you need to know first.”

Tim scooted around so that he was facing Tony on the couch. “Ok.”

“Oh man.” Tony rubbed one hand across his eyes, and then laughed. “I’m not good at this, you’d think . . . but no I’m not.”

“Tony.” He looked up at Tim who now looked slightly concerned “It’s ok, just, just tell me.”

“I’m a man.” Tony rolled his eyes, “well obviously I’m a man. The thing is McGee I haven’t always been.”

Tim’s eyebrows drew together, and Tony dredged up the last bit of courage he had left. “I know I’ve been kind of shitty about people we meet on the job who are well, different in the sexuality department, which is doubly shitty of me really because, hey I’m bi, obviously or you wouldn’t be here.” Tony let out a little laugh and then got serious again, his hands were sweating and he balled them into fists, damn why did this never get easier? “I’m transgender Tim. My mom always wanted a little boy but she didn’t get one at least not at first, she kind of had to wait twenty years or so.”   

Tony realized he was perilously close to babbling and closed his mouth, twisting his hand together and dared a look at Tim.

“Oh.” Tim took a sip of wine.

“What! Is that all you can say Tim, ‘oh’?”

“Well.” Tim cocked his head to the side. “What would you like me to say Tony? I’m totally disgusted by you? That you’re the first transgender person I’ve ever met and I don’t know what to do with you? I came out as bisexual when I was nineteen Tony. One of my best friends in college was a trans guy.”

“So you really don’t care?” Tony stared at him and Tim rolled his eyes.

“No Tony, I really don’t care. You’re my teammate and my friend, and I wanted to date you, I still want to date you.”

“Wait.” Tony was still staring at him. “You really don’t care, because I . . .”

Tim made a slightly impatient noise and grabbed Tony and kissed him. Wow, oh wow. Tim was good. Tony wouldn’t in a hundred years have believed it, but Tim knew what he was doing when it came to kissing. Tim’s lips where soft and pliant, his tongue touched Tony’s lips and then slipped into Tony’s mouth, brushing against Tony’s tongue. Tony shut his eyes and made a soft sound at the back of his throat. Tim pulled away slightly and Tony unthinkingly chased his lips, continuing the kiss and pushing his own tongue into Tim’s mouth exploring its hot, sweet depths and this time it was Tim who made a soft noise. Tim pushed close up against Tony’s body running one hand across the plains of Tony’s chest and Tony’ groaned pushing close, letting one hand come to lightly rest on Tim’s waist.

They pulled back both panting slightly and Tony opened his eyes and looked at Tim’s flushed face and licked his own lips feeling a slight tingle of desire when Tim’s eyes flickered down to follow the small action.

“So you really don’t care?”

Tim sighed and then rolled his eyes again “Don’t be an idiot Tony.”

Tony laughed and leaned in for another taste of Tim’s lips. 


End file.
